


Eu meio que tô te curtindo

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brazil, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, Oneshot, Sapphic, Slang, alternative universe, audio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: "Ok, Hina, eu acho que eu tô, tipo assim, meio que te curtindo."OuEm que Temari manda um áudio para Hinata.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Temari
Kudos: 1





	Eu meio que tô te curtindo

_Ok, Hina, eu acho que eu tô, tipo assim, meio que te curtindo.  
Certo, talvez seja meio gozado começar o áudio assim e...ai, minha Shinobu amada, não acredito que eu disse “gozado” não ironicamente. Vamos fingir que isso não rolou, tá ok? Ok, voltando... Eu realmente ‘tô tendo um lance diferente por ti, garota.  
É que ‘cê sabe que não sou mina de ficar toda boiola, mas, cara, acho que tem algo de errado comigo. Meu coração anda estranhamente acelerado toda vez que te olho ou penso em ti, então eu pensei que poderia ser sintoma de paixonite aguda ou talvez só um provável ataque cardíaco mesmo.  
Não me leve a mal, não é como se eu já tive sacado que ‘cê curte aquela moreninha que tem um rolo com teu primo. Não te culpo, a Pucca é mesmo uma garota ‘daora. Eu provavelmente também teria me apaixonado por ela se você não existisse. E eu não pretendo que você me retribua, só não tenho paciência ‘pra ficar nesse chove e não molha e muito menos para me atirar pelos cantos, choramingando porque a crush não me notou.  
Então, resolvi falar e se não rolar não rolou. Afinal, sempre temos Shikamaru ou Ino, não é mesmo? ‘Cê sabe, esses dois estão sempre dispostos a “consolar” os rejeitados. E, ei, ‘cê tu me curtir vai ser, uau, surpreendente e pura alegria.  
É que não tem como eu continuar pagando de amiga sem sentimentos ocultos enquanto ‘cê me olha com esses seus olhinhos prateados, sorrir toda cheia de alegria e covinhas e diz “e aí, ‘cê quer dar um ‘rolê? Posso pagar um sorvete ‘pra ti lá na vendinha da esquina”. Porra, isso é a mais doce tortura em meus ouvidos. Como pode ficar me convidando todo santo dia?! Oras, assim ‘cê brinca com meu coração, Hina.  
Sim, eu curto esse nosso lance, ‘saca? É maneiro sair contigo, muito mesmo. Mas, ‘véi, é mais foda ainda a ideia de que poderíamos sair como um casal ao invés de amigas, ‘cê me entende? Eu quero poder fazer todas aquelas coisas boiolas contigo, sabe? Tipo assim, dar as mãos, ganhar um prêmio em uma das barraquinhas daquele parque de diversões que vamos desde pequenas — bem, não que não continuemos nanicas — e dividir açaí mesmo que eu nem curta açaí.  
Eu queria trocar mais mensagens contigo, coisas que não sejam sobre como a Pucca é uma mina bacana que te faz se sentir bem, mas que não adianta de nada porque ela é namorada do Rapunzel. Me dói ter que te ouvir cantar lamúrias sobre ela, porque, sim, você é uma mina bacana também e o fato de uma garota não ter te curtido do jeito que ‘cê queria não muda isso.  
A Temari aqui não quer ter que lidar com isso, a Temari aqui quer que falemos sobre nós. Mas coisas boas, ‘saca? Pode ser ruins também, caso precise de alguém ‘pra desabafar. Não sou a melhor conselheira, porque sou mais a égua agitada que a princesa encantada, ainda assim eu posso fazer um esforço por ti. Quero que isso aconteça mesmo que tenhamos acabado de nos despedir porque sempre voltamos para casa juntas, ou que estejamos perto em uma das festinhas do pijama na casa de Ino.  
E ‘cê me desculpa por dizer que teus gostos são bregas? Eles são mesmo, porém não é como se eu não curtisse isso também. ‘Tá tudo bem na gente ter pulseiras de praia combinando ou pintarmos a unhas juntas, mesmo que eu seja péssima em escolher acessórios e em fazer as unhas. E eu juro que ando cuidando mais das minhas ‘pra manter aquela decoração que ‘cê fez nela, mas o bagulho é difícil quando eu sou uma lutadora de boxe.  
Eu falei demais, enrolei demais, demorei demais... pareço até minha mãe se despedindo das visitas que nunca vão embora. Então, Hina, eu só queria mandar esse áudio ‘pra te avisar que ‘tô meio que te curtindo é que ‘cê é foda demais. Então é, ‘cê é foda demais, garota, e é por isso que eu gostaria de dizer que curtiria pacas se ao menos nossa amizade se mantivesse intacta.  
Porque, acima de tudo, antes de uma ótima namorada você é uma ótima amiga._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
